


Elusive Catch

by InvisibleRaven



Series: Hook, Line and Sinker [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where one person is actually famous and sets up a dating account with their real picture and the other sees it and is like, oh dude you are not fooling anyone with that picture (because seriously trying to catfish someone with a really famous person is hilarious and cute because the profile also had some really dorky info about liking model trains and farmers’ markets) cue an online romance and when they actually meet the other is pissed because DUDE YOU’RE THAT FAMOUS PERSON and the other is like, yeah, i mean, i thought you knew…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elusive Catch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelandglasz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/gifts).



> First Klaine fic for me of the new year. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday!
> 
> Plenty of Fish is an actual dating site, but not for New York. I just couldn't resist the pun for the title.

When Blaine was a young boy, all he wanted to be in life was famous. He wanted to make art, maybe art that would help people. But above all he yearned to create and be recognized for his talent. So here he was at 25, a Tony on his shelf, a Grammy nomination under his belt and a movie in post-production. But he was also supremely lonely. He had spent most of his youth training; voice, dance and music practices. Boxing to keep fit, as well as being trained in various forms of stage and screen combat so he could do his own stunts should it be called upon. 

This had left very little time for dating, and thus the loneliness. Sure he had a boyfriend or two, but they were never the one. A few Mr. Right Nows that of course were never Mr. Right. Blaine might of once upon a time wished for fame, but right now all he wanted was love. The shy glances of first love, the warm contentment of long lasting love. The passion and the day to day of a romance that would finally bump him from those ‘Most Eligible Bachelors’ lists. Especially when it was widely known he liked men, and had no interest in being the newest arm candy to any rising starlet who thought worming her way into his bed would be her ticket to stardom. 

So Blaine decided now that he had a bit of a break, this would be the time that he looked for love. The problem was, he had no real way of meeting men. He couldn’t go out unless surrounded by security or being mobbed, so just innocently meeting someone was out. And as vain as it sounded, he didn’t want to date anyone in the industry, so dating within his circle of friends or allowing them to set him up was a big no. He just wanted to date someone...normal. Who could love Blaine Anderson, guy from Ohio with a thing for bow ties instead of Blaine the superstar. So, as lame as it sounded, he was going to sign up for online dating.

He signed up for a site entitled Plenty of Fish, using what he thought was a nice photo of himself, and began filling out all the basics, like his name, age and orientation, as well as the general vicinity he lived in. Once he was finally happy with how it looked, he threw his metaphorical line in the water and hoped for a few nibbles. 

In a loft in Bushwick, one Kurt Hummel was also trolling about PoF, looking for someone he could get along well enough with. His life had not gone the way he had expected, once NYADA had turned him down. Instead of wallowing in his defeat, he continued working for Vogue, even earning a paying position. It was a long way off from designing his own line, but his name was on the website whenever his articles were featured, and it was a foot in the proverbial door as it were. 

His love life could be described as lackluster at best, between the lukewarm attempt that was Adam, the hyper clinginess that was Chandler and the disaster that was Elliott. Actually, Elliott was one of his best friends, but they could never be more than that. So here he was, a bit desperate, and the profiles on this site were always a bit amusing if nothing else. Let’s see…

“Walter, age not specified, picture is definitely outdated, probably only recently out. Sweet but not something I want to get involved in, next. Connor, studying to be a lawyer, looks a bit shellshocked. Not down for the workaholic type or anyone who would have to put studies before life, next. Jon, 24, aspiring actor. Looks waaaaay too much like Jesse St. James for me, skip.”

The Kurt saw it. A picture of a guy that plucked Kurt’s bowstring as it were. Handsome with an old fashioned aesthetic, and very clearly, Blaine Anderson. “Nice try buddy, no one is gonna get catfished by you. Though points for using his name and everything. Let’s see what else you have to say...Looking for romance, aren’t we all? Favourite movie: Moulin Rouge! Oh well then you might be worth a talking to. Interests: Singing, obviously. Superheros? Star Wars? Bad reality TV? Oh, well then sir you have my attention!” 

Kurt knew it was stupid, messaging someone who was obviously lying about who they were, but they seemed to have a few things in common, and he was kind of desperate to not be the only single gay guy left in New York. So he messaged back with “What kind of reality shows are we talking here? I'm partial to the Real Housewives or Project Runway myself.”

Blaine was surprised he got a message so soon. Well one that was not concerning his celebrity. Upon looking at Kurt's profile, he was instantly caught. Kurt was exactly his type physically, with many similar interests. Plus it seemed that Kurt didn't care who he was, which worked well in Blaine's favour. So he decided to take a chance and respond. 

“I do like myself some Project Runway, but I have a special fondness for any and all cooking shows. Even if they result in me almost burning my kitchen down more than once.”

Kurt sniggered a little at that. “Not so handy in the kitchen?”

“Not so much. Not to brag but I make a mean blueberry pancake, otherwise I thank goodness for fast food and pre-made meals.”

“Well lucky for you, I’m a whiz in the kitchen, even if my budget for high end ingredients is a little on the smaller side. Though I do appreciate a good NYC style pizza on the more lazy days.” 

“Vital question then: Mushrooms-yay or nay?”

“Oh yuck nay! I mean, I know it’s supposed to be some beloved topping or the requisite vegetable, but I could never stand the things.” 

“Good, I’m allergic, so we could share a pizza without gastrointestinal horror. Made that mistake once on a date-never again. Also that guy never again who was less than nice while I was getting sick due to him not listening to me regarding pizza toppings.”

“Wow, what a jerk. Don’t blame you for wanting to be careful with your heart or your stomach after that. Any other allergies I should know about?”

“Nope, though dust is not my friend, but that is what my good friend Swiffer is for.”

Kurt laughed out loud at that one. He liked this not Blaine, and figured even if they went nowhere romantic, he wanted to keep this guy around, as someone easy to talk to with a good sense of humour. So they kept messaging back and forth for days; discussing their favourites, talking about books they had read, songs they had been affected by. Then they started talking about their lives; Kurt talking about his frustration on not being where he was planning on being now, Blaine talking about how he wanted to be seen for himself, not for what he had done. 

From there, things were more serious. Sure they still debated cheesecake versus cronuts and the latest men’s trends in fashion. But they also talked about what it was like to grow up gay. The bullying they had gone through, Blaine finally opening up to someone about the Sadie Hawkins dance and the subsequent breaking of his family. How much he blamed himself for his father leaving. How distant he felt from his brother who resented his accomplishments. He talked about his roots, and how the Filipino community resented his passing while everyone else saw him as a joke or fetish. 

Kurt talked about how he hated being judged for his voice or clothes when he could use sai swords fast enough to impress his sensei. He talked about wanting to find a role where he wouldn’t be typecast, or make clothes that didn’t read ‘gay’. How lonely he had been, the threats and sexual harassment he had suffered when the administration did nothing. How much he was still hurting from losing his mother and then Finn. How worried he was for his father’s health when the latest health check hadn’t come back 100% clear. How he was happy for Rachel but jealous and resentful over how her fame made her treat her friends. 

Kurt found himself caring for this man, trusting him with things he had never told another living soul. Even if he had no real clue as to who this guys was, really. Blaine knew a few weeks in that he was falling deeply for Kurt, and wanting desperately to talk to him face to face instead of on a screen. So one day, he sent Kurt a message almost straight out of a Meg Ryan movie.

“Do you think we should...meet?”

Kurt started at the screen, wondering if he wanted to actually meet this man. It would break the fantasy, what if they weren’t so full of chemistry in real life? What if they ruined their wonderful online friendship by trying to meet, to be more? Their relationship was slightly romantic, flirting back and forth, a few suggestive comments. But what if in the real world it fizzled out? Also, even if Kurt wasn’t shallow, looks were still a factor for him. Could he continue to be in a relationship with this man whom he may not be physically attracted to? Though on the other hand, Kurt longed to see the real man behind the kind words on his computer screen. To finally lay eyes on the man that had come to mean so much to him. So he took a chance.

“I would love that. When? Where?”

Blaine could swear he could feel the smile splitting his face. He knew he would have to restrain himself from grabbing Kurt up into a kiss the moment he met him. Though he doubted that restraint would reach to not asking Kurt out. 

“How about tomorrow at 12, I’ll meet you at The Grove? We’ll get lunch, my treat.” 

Kurt could feel his heart fluttering at that. The Grove was a pretty ritzy lunch spot, with plenty of ambiance for a romantic date. It also meant he would have to dig out his more treasured clothing pieces to look his best. Even if the date went nowhere, every day was an opportunity for fashion. 

“I’ll be there...I can’t wait!”

“Me either!”

The next day Kurt was decked out in his best, wondering what name he should give the maitre’d. He had never once confronted ‘Blaine’ about his real identity, so he had no idea what to say. So he smiled and inquired if there was a table under the name Hummel, and the man nodded, asking a waitress to escort him to his table. Kurt was extremely nervous, trying to keep his sweaty hands to himself, wiping them on the inside of his trouser pockets. The kind waitress showed him to a booth, where Kurt could only see the empty side, having been told the rest of his party was already seated. Kurt sat and looked across from him only to be eye to eye...with Blaine Anderson.

“Oh my God. You’re…you’re actually him. You’re Blaine Anderson...oh my god.”

“Um yeah? I mean, I thought you knew that? I used my picture and name. Who else would I be?”

“Someone trying to catfish naive gay boys who happened to have huge crushes on you?” 

“So...you really didn’t know?”

Kurt shook his head, still feeling shell shocked to be sat across from THE Blaine Anderson. The man that Kurt had a few night time fantasies about, the man whose music held a prime spot on his iPod, whose show had gotten a good bulk of Kurt’s paycheck when it first started. “I really had no idea.” 

“Is...is it okay? It’s not an issue that I’m me is it?” Blaine was twiddling his fingers together, looking down at the table top, looking so insecure and almost ready to flee. Kurt was overwhelmed, yes, but there was no way was he giving up his chance to be with not only his celebrity crush but also the man who was winning his heart very quickly. Especially since they were one and the same. So he put a calming hand over Blaine’s, and tilted his chin up so they could look in one another’s eyes. 

“So not a problem. As long as you don’t mind that I’m nobody.”

“You could never be nobody Kurt, not to me.” Blaine took Kurt’s hand in his, smiling brightly, only looking away and letting go when the waiter arrived with their menus. 

That night after Blaine had kissed Kurt on his stoop, having spent the whole day together, he couldn’t stop from beaming. Once he was in the back of the cab and sending a sweet text to Kurt, he immediately deleted his dating profile. He also mused that he couldn’t wait to tell the story of how they met when he took Kurt as his date for his next red carpet event.


End file.
